After Hiatus Session 6
Master_GM (GM): All right we last left off with the heroes inside of the auction. The item that they are looking for has turned up missing and the cargo ship that was bringing it ended stopping in the Kystes' Spine, a mountain range just outside of the Upper Class district. The auction has just come to an end and the people are starting to get up and mingle. Linus Pallax stands up and immediately locks eyes with Adalyn and Gentius. Someone steps up to talk to him, but he brushes them off and walks towards the pair... Master_GM (GM) Let's roleplay that out talk to the head of security to see about leaving your duties... Master_GM (GM): Or in main. It doesn't matter, but actually main is more preferable. Adalyn/Katriana doesn't have to act perturbed as she spots Linus making a bee-line for them. "Here we go..." she mutters under her breath Linus Pallax steps up in a gloating fashion. He greets, "Evening, sir. Miss." He gives a small bow, but has a shit eating grin on his face about his win. "May I introduce myself, I am Linus Pallax and this is my wife Juliet." Adalyn/Katriana: "Pleasure, Katriana Parlentinious and my husband, Gentius." She lets her own bow to them come up short as well. The lose in the auction didn't affect her after all. Jonah suddenly speaks over the commlink, opening a channel to Morse. "I saw a suspicious robed man leaving the auction and gave pursuit. He's heading into Selonian territory... continuing pursuit. I'll keep you posted." Linus Pallax eyes you very carefully, "You must be from offworld. I have not seen you before this event." Gentius Parl looks very nervous this is not going well for him, he excuses himself to go find Morse and get more info on what happened. Adalyn/Katriana: "Naboo, actually," she smiles at Gentius' retreating. "We're recently married and wanted to set roots here." Deception 20 Schwall: Morse responds, "I saw him leave. Be careful. There's something about him, I've seen the type before." Adalyn/Katriana: Rolling FP 4 probaby should have rerolled Schwall: Morse heads to speak to the head of security about retrieving the datapad. Jonah: "Don't worry. I'm always careful." The transmission clicks off. Gentius Parl intercepts Morse, "What is going? What happened back there? Where is my datapad?" He seems very upset. Jordan V.: As Fynn had stepped out of the event already he replies to Morse or his Comm, "He was Sith. I could feel the Dark Side seep from his pores. And I'm not quite sure if he made me. He stared directly at me for several moments before leaving. It's possible I didn't hide my presence as well as I thought." Schwall: "Seems it got lost in transit. Might be someone else is looking for it, and decided to take a stab at it before it got to the auction." Juliet Faris-Pallax: "Recently moved, so then we will see you at other events then?" She asks sounding excited at "winning" the auction. Gentius Parl: "So how are we going to get it back? Where is it? This was suppose to be easy." Adalyn/Katriana: "Very possible. My business does take me off world quite a bit." Morse: "How long have you been doing this type of thing? Nothing's easy." He shakes his head, "I'm working on getting out of here to go find it." Linus Pallax: "Well, it will be nice to see you again, then." He nods as he and his wife excuse themselves to mingle with the rest of the crowd. Adalyn/Katriana glances around for where Gentius went and seeing him with Morse, decides to see who the woman with her once betrothed is. Gentius Parl mutters under breath something about luck, "All right let's get this going quickly, I will get Cori." He turns and heads out finding Fynn outside. Morse: Morse continues to his destination of speaking to the head of security. Master_GM (GM): Talking with the auctioneer is Adalyn's once betrothed, Davian Paddox, on his arm is a doting little thing who you recognize as someone from a lower class than even yourself. That must have really pissed off your mother, to see someone else of an even lower class move up in rank when it should have been your family. Standing in the back watching over the crowd is Dallan, he sees Morse approach. Morse: "Any further word on the delivery that didn't come in?" Master_GM (GM): "All communication with them is lost. I think they might have gone down either to technical problems or we can't rule out an attack to steal some of the valuables, although they are probably the least of the possessions." Adalyn/Katriana approaches the girl deciding to verify what she suspects. "Oh excuse me," she says catching her attention. "I couldn't help but admire your hairpin. Oh. Excuse my manners, Katriana Parlentinious." She adds with a polite bow. Morse: "Interesting. I'd be happy to go see what happened to them." Master_GM (GM): The girl turns with a big smile on her face and gives a bow, "Please to meet you Parlentenious," she stumbles with the name. "Kathleena Paddox." She says look to her husband with a loving look. "You like it. My husband only provides the very best." She sound very happy. "You know, you have been very valuable to me, how would you like a full time job." Dallan says to Morse. Morse: "I do appreciate the offer. I'll have to think about it." Master_GM (GM): "You would be a good man for the job. I have everything covered here if you can look into it and comm me back what you have discovered it would be appreciated." He replies. Adalyn/Katriana: "He has very fine taste, then. I noticed it from across the room." She glances around. "But you'll have to excuse me. It would seem my husband is waiting for me. It was very nice meeting you, Lady Paddox." Master_GM (GM): "It was nice meeting you." She says as you turn to leave, she returns to husband side as he secures the last of the belongings that he had bid on that night. Adalyn/Katriana heads out to where Cori would be picking them up. Cori , who has been listening to most of the conversations in silence, has pulled up to the entrance of the auction. "Everyone aboard, I will have us out to the Kystes' Spines, lickity split." Adalyn/Katriana is in a very good mood as she gets into the vehicle. Morse: "Sure thing." He says, turning to head out the back door, knowing it would be a bit odd of him to walk out the guest entrance. Master_GM (GM): Once everyone has gotten on board the scene cuts to the entrance of the Kystes' caves. Jonah is outside of it waiting on the rest. He has not been waiting too long. Nearby is another airspeeding. It is the one that Jonah had followed to this location. Checking the GPS tracker that Dallan had given Morse to find the item it looks like this is the closest entrance to get to the item in question. Cori: "Need me to go in with you or should I stay out here with the vehicle running?" Morse: "I'd think the second option will likely be the best." Cori: "You got it." She says as she slowly turns up her music while the rest begin exiting the car. Adalyn/Katriana smiles to Cori as she gets out and heads towards Jonah, still bubbling. Gentius Parl steps out of the vehicle. "How far ahead is the scoundrel?" He calls out to Jonah as he walks closer to him. Jordan V.: Fynn steps out after Gentius happy to have changed into more maneuverable clothing. Jonah: (sorry, one minute) Jonah, who's been leaning against a wall, straightens up as they approach, and lifts his rifle, slinging it back over his shoulder. "Not far, just a couple of minutes. How'd everything go?" Gentius Parl: "Terrible, in my opinion, but miss happy-I-lost-every-bid seems to be ecstatic. C'mon, let's go get this thing before the other guy does." He says lighting up a lantern and heading into the smaller hole down into the belly of the Spine. Adalyn/Katriana grins at Jonah. "I lost against the Lord and Lady Pallax." Jonah: He grins back. "That a fact? I assume they paid a pretty dear price for it." Adalyn/Katriana: "I gave them a run for their money." Master_GM (GM): The group moves into the caves below with Morse leading the way using the GPS to locate the item. They start drawing closer on it. As they do there is talking reverberating down the walls as to men talk. Suddenly there is the distinct sound of a lightsaber. The sound of panic and a scream. The team moves forward faster and finds the cloaked figure with red lightsaber in hand standing over the body of a man in uniform. Jordan V.: "What have you done?!" Fynn shouts as the come to the scene. Morse: Morse promptly draws his weapon at the sound of the lightsaber. Jonah raises his rifle, trying to draw a bead on him. Jordan V.: Before the murderer can turn around he draws his own lightsaber ready to do battle. Adalyn/Katriana draws her condensed electrostaff as they move down the hall, knowing against a lightsaber her blaster likely wouldn't do much good Roi Glace turns and sees the group approaching as he hears Fynn. "I thought that was you." He gloats and reaches down and picks up the datapad off of the dead man's body. Master_GM (GM): Suddenly as everyone has taken a battle stance there is a cry that comes down the cave. It is a battle cry... Coming closer is a contingent of Selonian warriors ready to drive out invaders to their home. Roll initiative. Adalyn/Katriana: Initiative 24 Morse: Initiative 20 Jordan V.: Initiative 25 Grendy: (Oh, I didn't realise there was a thing) Fynn Morano: hey before we start this I need like 5 minutes Master_GM (GM): Okay Jonah: Rolling for Turn Order 39 Roi Glace moves towards his arch rival and locks blades with him taking him in a duel. "You always comeback for more punishment. When are you going to learn that actually having the force would be superior?" Roi Glace: Attacking with Lightsaber • Energy • Attack Notes Attack 29 Damage 14 The Selonians all charge towards the group to expel them from their home. Adalyn/Katriana: "Too bad Skorri isn't here...." Master_GM (GM): Attacking Morse Schwall: Hits. Master_GM (GM): Sorry... not that one, this one... Morse: Oh, good. That one misses. Master_GM (GM): (Remember you are flat-footed until you act. Morse: Oh. Maybe not then. Morse: Why are we flat footed? We couldn't tell they were coming even with their battle cry? Master_GM (GM): No, until you actually act in battle you always start flat-footed. Everyone does. Morse: Didn't know that. Alicia G: only when there's a suprise round... Master_GM (GM): Oh, my bad then... I thought it was any round... Fynn Morano: aight sorry bout that Master_GM (GM): All right then you are not flat-footed. Alicia G: nope.. something that I think didn't come over with D&D rules Gentius Parl: "This deal is getting worse all the time!" He shouts as he shoots at the battle charging Selonians. Fynn's turn. Fynn Morano: "Using the force be superior? It's not the force that makes someone strong, but knowing when not to use it. My master that you poisoned like a coward taught me that. But for you Regem, I think I'll make an exception!" And with that Fynn used his newfound powers to push against his foes' saber and knock him back off his feet. Use the Force 32 Master_GM (GM): Are you using force thrust? Alicia G: and you got that power back:) Master_GM (GM): Yeah, nat 20. The power isn't even used up you can use it again. Fynn Morano: (Aww sheet) Master_GM (GM): But which power did you use? Fynn Morano: (I don't think I have force push... Unless I do. but anyways I was just attempting to use the force in conjunction with my own strength to push him back. But if that's force push then by all means I used that haha.) Master_GM (GM): Strength 20 Roi Glace is blown back into the Selonian completely taken by surprise by the power that Fynn now holds. Fynn Morano: (Did you want me to roll it again?) Roi Glace: No need. Jonah: (Did we establish how many Selonians there are?) Fynn Morano: (ok) Master_GM (GM): 11 Any movement? FYI, any movement towards him will provoke some attacks of opportunities from the opponents near you. No response moving forward. Adalyn Alicia G: how far away are the Selonians? Master_GM (GM): >_